


Love of his life

by Drarryotp420



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drapple (Harry Potter), Humor, Parody, Romance, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryotp420/pseuds/Drarryotp420
Summary: One day Draco went out to do some grocery shopping. What he didn't expect was to meet the love of his life.





	Love of his life

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk, this is just a weird story that doesn't make any sense.

“Ugh im so fucking hungry” Draco said to himself. Draco walked across his flat to the fridge and opened it. He looked at its content, nothing. He had absolutely nothing to eat. A groan escaped his mouth as he realised that he had to go grocery shopping. He hated grocery shopping, it was just so unnecessary. Why do it yourself when your servants could do it? Well, Draco had to do it because he didn't have any servants left, since he didn't live at the manor anymore. Draco couldn't live there because of all the bad memories it carried. 

He closed the fridge door with a bang. “Shite” He whispered. He put on his coat and shoes and walked out of the door. London was nice, the weather was perfect this day. The sky was blue and the birds chirped happily. Dracos mood lightened up as he walked down to central London to look for a grocery store. He quickly spotted one and went in. It was big and quite empty. He let out a relieved sigh, he hated big crowds. He took a cart and looked around, searching for things that he needed. He hummed a happy song to himself and wasn't aware of his surroundings. “Oof” Draco said as he walked into someone with his cart. He quickly looked up and said “Oh, im sorry!” 

“Dont worry about it” A deep voice said. The stranger picked up his things and looked at Draco. The stranger was handsome, his bushy raven hair hung over his eyes that were the same shade as the deep ocean. His body was built and his skin was a beautiful tan colour, he reminded him of someone but Draco couldn't remember who. The strangers eyes lingered on him for a moment until he took out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something that Draco couldn't see. The stranger walked up to him and placed the piece of paper in his cart. He walked away with a smirk. Draco quickly took the note and opened it. A number, a telephone number was written down. He tucked it away in his pocket, he didn't need some random dude right now, he could take care of himself! 

He had almost everything he needed, all that was left was vegetables and fruit. He walked down the aisles and picked some random fruit that looked yummy. Draco stopped dead in his tracks as something caught his eyes. He turned his head slowly to look at the thing that had caught his interest. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his entire life. It was perfect. In front of him laid an apple, green as the grass could get. It was so round and firm. Droplets of water dripped down the apple. Draco's mouth watered with need. He could feel his eyes staring to get wet as he looked at its beautiful shape and colour. He actually cried, over an apple. It looked so  _ moist _ and _ juicy. _ He wanted, needed it, he could not leave this store without it. With a shaky hand he proceeded to pick up the apple. He placed it carefully in his cart. He needed to go home, now. Draco let out heavy puffs of air as he thought about the  _ things  _ he would do to the apple.

Draco walked home with quickly and slammed the door shut as he stumbled into his flat. He hurried to put the other groceries away in the fridge and freezer. He carefully took the apple and went straight to his bedroom. “You sexy motherfucker, just laying there trying to seduce me huh?” Draco whispered slowly. The apple didn't move from its position on the bed. Draco laid down on the bed and rested his head on the pillow. He carefully took the apple and placed it in front of his mouth. His tongue swept over the apple and he moaned at the taste. It was wonderful, so rich and tasty, and he hadn't even took a bite out of it yet. He felt a warmth pool up in his stomach that traveled down to his...well, now erection. He groaned out loud when he licked the apple again. With his teeth he took a big bite of the green fruit. “Ah” It was the best thing he had ever tasted and he couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips. The flavours spread around his taste buds. The texture was perfect, neither too firm or too moist. 

Draco could feel his erection pulsing in his pants, screaming to get out. He couldn't take it anymore, he zipped open his pants and hissed as the cold air hit his length. With a shaky hand he slowly started stroking his erection. “Ah, mm” He moaned. He looked at the apple and moaned louder. “You want to help me you sexy bitch? Come here” He said with a shaky voice as he took the apple and placed it just above his erection, the hole he had bitten was facing down.. He slowly lowered the apple and cried as it touched his member. “Yeeeessss” he started stroking himself with the apple, slowly. He could feel energy building up in his lower stomach and he knew he was close. “Just a little more” he groaned. It took about 30 seconds before he came, hard. “Ughh, appleeee” He moaned softly. He was exhausted, all he wanted to do now was sleep. And so he did. 

He woke up the next day feeling happy, tired and sticky. He looked down at the bedsheets, what a mess. He didn't have the energy to do anything about it, so he went back to sleep.


End file.
